Beauty
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Sequel to "Show Me Myself" and "White Night Fantasy" Postmovie. They met once and reignited the love they once shared, but after parting ways they found they needed each other again SLASH GalvatronXOptimus


**Author's note: **(Written…maybe a week prier to posting)The final installment of my "Nightwish trilogy", thanks to all of you who have read my other fanfics, because it's you people online, who keep me inspired to write this stuff. Really if I showed this to any of the people I know outside of the internet, bet you most of them would say "Gross, you _write_ this stuff!?" Also Galvatron is not going to kill Starscream (I'm sure he'd like to but no), that happens in the 80's movie, and I don't want this to sound like a repeat of that.

**Warnings: **Movieverse Post-movie, SLASH GalvatronXOptimus, side-mentions of FrenzyXRumble and IronhideXRatchet,

**Disclaimer**: HAIL ZAERITH! NEW HEAD OF HASBRO!... In my dreams…T T

Beauty

"_Last dance, first kiss_

_Your touch my bliss,_

_Beauty always comes with_

_Dark thoughts"_

"Wish I had an Angel" Nightwish

It did not take Galvatron that long to take his place as leader of the Decepticons. After tracking down the soldiers, he put Starscream in his place with ease (Starscream must have recognized him as having once been Megatron, for he submitted quickly) and the rest of the Decepticons asked no questions of their new leader.

After that he sent Astrotrain to sneak onto Earth to pick up Barricade, Scorponok, and Frenzy. When they returned Galvatron ordered that Frenzy be repaired (He owed it to the mini-con, because Frenzy had been the one to free him from the ice in Hoover Dam when he was Megatron), his brother, Rumble, hardly left his side while he was recovering, though he pretended not to care.

Galvatron sent Soundwave on a mission, meaning Rumble had to go with, and for a while Frenzy appeared to get worse without his brother's company. But he came out of stasis, and when Rumble returned the two of them jittered excitedly at each other bouncing and shrieking in a language that was Cybertronian, but the brothers were the only ones who had any idea what the other was saying. All the Decepticons had to smile at that, even though most thought that affection and caring were a weakness.

Galvatron too, smiled at the brothers, he knew how much they loved each other, and he had to admit he was jealous of them. As Megatron he had never been that open in his love for Optimus, and as Galvatron he never would… Perhaps when the war was over and if they were both still alive…No, they couldn't, not after eons of being enemies. Everyone from each faction would find it too shocking…

Galvatron shook his head. Optimus… Slag. He was beginning to regret meeting him on the beach, sharing their love as they had used to. As Megatron he'd slowly gotten his lust out of his mind, but now, with Optimus' taste still fresh, Galvatron found himself carving the Autobot, like a human child and sweet candy, and it was hard for him to work with his fellow Decepticons.

Finally he could not take it anymore. He left, telling Starscream and Soundwave that he needed time alone. Neither of them tried to stop him. Starscream resented Galvatron, just as he had resented Megatron, but his leader was stronger than him, and he knew better than to try anything that might tip Galvatron over the edge. Soundwave could read Galvatron's emotions, he knew that Galvatron was once Megatron and though Soundwave did not share Optimus' view entirely (and sort of resented Galvatron for not being Megatron) he was close enough, and Soundwave also knew what was troubling his leader…

Galvatron entered Earth's atmosphere, he was undetected by any of the humans' pathetic radar, and he began his search, virtually soundless and fast, for Optimus Prime.

Optimus hardly had time to himself anymore. Everyone insisted that it was too dangerous for anyone to be out alone, when they knew almost nothing of this "Galvatron". And they were all worried, because Optimus had started to vomit, and Ratchet could not find any reason why. As far as the Medic could tell, Optimus was in perfect health. Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, and their other human friends were just as worried, perhaps more, because they had previously had no idea that the robots _could_ get sick.

Optimus thought it was a miracle when he found himself on a hilltop close to Tranquility, with none of the others in sight. He sat down and began to relax; he was vomiting less frequently and now, he finally had some time with his thoughts.

He tried to keep his mind occupied with other things, Primus knew there were other things he _should_ be thinking about, but somehow his thoughts always trailed back to Galvatron, and the beach. Optimus whimpered slightly at the memory, he hadn't had Megatron's love in so long he'd almost forgotten how it felt, and now, with Galvatron, he was beginning to lose himself in his need to be with his bond-mate. Optimus jumped up suddenly and began to vomit again. He coughed and tied his hardest to calm down.

"Optimus?"

He froze. Slag, he was hoping from some more time alone before Ironhide showed up. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." _No_.

Ironhide sat down beside him, "You don't have to lie to me, I know you're not…What's wrong old friend?"

Optimus looked at him and saw the concern, he could just let Ironhide worry, but he also couldn't just tell him. "I do not wish to talk about it."

"Stop being so formal Optimus." Ironhide told him and for a moment was silent, "Galvatron…" he said at last looking up at the sky "…he's Megatron…isn't he?"

Optimus jumped with surprise, "How did you-?" he couldn't finish; he vomited before he could and before he spoke up again Ironhide did.

"I've seen you like this before, Optimus" he answered, "Your vomiting… you vomited without reason after the war broke out, remember?" Optimus nodded and Ironhide sighed, he seemed sad. "…You really do love him then… right?"

Optimus choked on air. He wanted to ask how Ironhide knew, but he then thought perhaps he knew the same way he had known about Ironhide's relationship with Ratchet.

Ironhide gave a small smile "I thought so… must have been hard."

"Wh-when the w-w-war st-started?" Optimus asked still choking.

"No…" Ironhide replied, "Everything…you know… With Elita One and everyone else?"

"…Yes." Optimus sighed.

Ironhide laughed, "I guess I always knew you loved him, but you really had me confused with that femme…"

"I had myself confused too…" he admitted. After the war began, he had told Elita that it was too dangerous for them to be together… he'd hoped that if he ended things with her that Megatron would snap out of what ever crazy idea had ensnared him, but it hadn't worked. Megatron had only gotten gradually worse.

"So what are you going to do?" Ironhide asked suddenly.

"Do?" Optimus asked.

"About Galvatron… Is he still Megatron to you or is he someone else entirely?"

_Optimus and Galvatron stood there in silence for a moment, red and blue optics locked in a mournful gaze for what might as well have been an eternity, before Galvatron's cold, __salacious, lips rammed down on the Optimus' smoother lips._

_Galvatron broke away "Sorry…" _

_"No…" Optimus whispered putting his arms around Galvatron's head trying to pull him back down._

_Galvatron put up a struggle and broke away again, "I am not Megatron." He explained "It would not be right…"_

_Optimus managed to push his mouth against Galvatron's; "Yes you are…" he told the taller mech around their interlocked lips, "Not on the outside, but in __here__…" he put his hand on Galvatron's chassis, right above his spark "…you __are__ Megatron…"_

Optimus stood up, he couldn't take it anymore, and Ironhide wasn't helping "I'm going to find him." He said. He transformed, and began to roll down the hill and onto the road, "Don't tell anyone where I've gone!" he told his weapons specialist.

Ironhide sighed, "Alright, alright…" He stood on the hill silently for a few minutes staring after his leader and friend.

"Ironhide?"

The weapons specialist turned around to see Ratchet, coming up the hill towards him. "Yeah?" Ironhide answered.

Ratchet looked out on the road after Optimus, "Will he be Okay?"

Ironhide kissed him, "I'm sure he will be…" he answered.

Optimus drove for hours; he had no idea what he was doing. Maybe leaving to find Galvatron wasn't such a good idea. He sighed; thinking that Galvatron was probably far from Earth preparing a troop of Decepticons for an attack on the humans planet. This would not bode well for the Autobots, because so far there had been no return transmissions from any Autobots, and Earth would not be ready for an attack.Optimus turned off the road he was on ('In the middle of nowhere' the human saying was) and drove down a long forgotten path not used for decades, maybe centuries. The dirt trail ended miles away in a grassy field, Optimus supposed that this road had once been used for logging. It was beginning to get dark; he transformed and sat in the strange landscape wondering what to do.

He must have fallen into recharge at some point or another because Optimus couldn't remember when the stars disappeared and were replaced with the morning glow of dawn. He sat up. He must have still been half in recharge, because he could have sworn that he felt Galvatron nearby."Morning." Came a smug sounding voice from behind him. Optimus tuned around slowly and stared a Galvatron for a moment, not believing what he was seeing, Galvatron smirked "It's considered rude if you don't answer you know."Optimus smiled "Good morning." He stood up and since he was not yet fully awake wobbled over to Galvatron, who put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Optimus asked sleepily.Galvatron's smirk became a smile, "I wanted to see you…" He answered kissing Optimus on the mouth. Optimus laughed into it and returned the kiss with much passion.Galvatron's hands began to explore his body; Optimus broke away from him, "Here?" he asked looking once at their surroundings. "If I recall," Galvatron chuckled, "We'd do it anywhere so long as we were alone, that was the only thing you cared about…Privacy…"Optimus giggled and kissed him "Oh yes…Now I remember…"Galvatron's touches became rougher and his kisses harder, like he was afraid that Optimus would disappear without his touch. Optimus felt himself melting into the ground, and as he did so he pulled Galvatron down with him. Galvatron put his hands to Optimus' face, the armor around his spark opened. Galvatron looked Optimus in the optics, red and blue orbs penetrated the barriers built between them by the war. "Open your spark…" Galvatron requested. Optimus gave him a confused look; he was used to Megatron (Galvatron now) forcing his spark chamber open. "Just once…" Galvatron explained "don't make me feel like I'm violating you."Optimus nodded and complied. Galvatron lowered his lips on to Optimus'. They stayed there only seconds before Galvatron parted them and gazed into his optics again, "I love you…" he whispered. Then he thrust his chest down onto Optimus, combining their sparks in an ecstasy unlike anything they experienced in their eon long relationship. "I LOVE YOU" Galvatron screamed.Optimus screamed the same words, throwing his arms around Galvatron's shoulders and holding him close. Their pelvises banged together, though through the pleasure of their sparks joining neither of the two leaders didn't feel it. An eternity might have passed before they released each other. Neither of them spoke, Optimus snuggled into Galvatron's chest and Galvatron stroked his back. "I love you…" he whispered again, "I love you…""I love you too…" Optimus responded kissing Galvatron's neck."Optimus?""Yes?""I didn't recharge last night, I was looking for you…Will you keep me company until I function properly enough to return to the Decepticons?" Galvatron asked, already his Optics were flickering off into recharge. Obviously their sex had taken more out of his than he'd thought."Alright…" Optimus sighed, "I think I need more rest as well…"

"Galvatron?" Optimus asked later after they both awakened."Hmm?" Galvatron replied, starting to stand."Can't we just leave… let the other's finish the war without us?" Optimus asked.Galvatron glared at him and seemed ready to start a fight, like what had happened at the beach. Optimus flinched, waiting for Galvatron to raise his voice, but Galvatron didn't. Instead his expression softened, which came as a surprise to Optimus. Galvatron embraced him. "I'm sorry," he said, squeezing him tightly. "I wish we could but…" his spark chamber opened, "The final piece of the Cube is calling the rest of it, which has already fused with my spark. Until the Allspark is brought together, I do not know if I will be able to think of anything else for very long… I'm sorry…"Optimus sighed, and put his arms around Galvatron's waist, "So we're still enemies then?"Galvatron cupped Optimus' face in his hands and kissed him deeply "No… Not enemies…Lovers…"They stayed like that for a few moments before they parted ways, knowing that this might be their last time together, but feeling for sure that they would be joined again, and always, even after time ended.

**Author's End note:** I hope you all find this as a satisfying ending to my little trilogy, and that none of you think that it sounds corny or anything -Sweatdrops- please note that it's currently 2:40 A.M at the time that I'm writing this and I've been up all night watching movies (How many movies can you come up with off the top of your head that don't have these squishy romances?) so please don't say it's cheesy or anything. Thanks for your support in these fics!

**Vulture Editor: **-Blinks Sleepily- Huhwa?... Yeah, I don't function well on lack of sleep so if there are any mistakes that I've missed; blame the fucking New Year… Review or I come after you. That's right, by the time I finish writing this note it will be 3:20 in the fucking morning…


End file.
